


Drunk in Love

by charmandu



Series: Hide and Seek [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmandu/pseuds/charmandu
Summary: Jaehwan was supposed to pour his last shot but he pours his heart out instead.





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has that drunken story. This is Jaehwan's. Mine is at the end notes BD

Minhyun's outdated smartphone buzzes in his office drawer. He looks at the time, _22:23,_ before finally giving in. The drawer contains usual office things arranged in an unusual manner, especially for Minhyun. It’s haywire in there. The week has been tough and he’s never really thought of getting a break, until now.

Papers piled on his left didn’t seem to have lessened even if he worked his ass off the whole day. The lights are still white and it’s still boring as hell. The irony hits him when he realized that he couldn’t really rant about the office being boring if he didn’t notice that the time passed by. He didn’t even get hungry. 

His phone buzzes once more, showing two notifications from two different chat groups in Kakao Talk. Jisung’s name pops up again as a new message come in.

 _Hey._  
_Minhyun._  
_Are you there?_ _  
Reply asap once you read this._

It’s late and he’s kind of tired and Minhyun can’t understand how Jisung could still have the energy to send multiple messages when he, in fact, can type all the messages at once and send it. Once.

_It’s Code Blue, Minhyun._

Minhyun panics a little even if he doesn’t know what Code Blue means. Putting “code” before another word could really trigger the adrenaline in any person. Closing his laptop, he replies to his hyung.

_What’s code blue again hyung?_

Minhyun sees Jisung typing. Sungwoon is in the group chat too but he leaves everything as _read._ The exchange must be entertaining for him and he doesn’t want to intrude the momentum, as if to say 'let's see where this goes.'

Jisung paused typing for a while and the bubble is up again once more. The small screen greets him with Jaehwan’s photo. He’s facing the camera but his eyes are closed, peace sign hanging a little lower than his shoulder.

Minhyun could hear a story being told from the single photo. Jaehwan is wearing a salmon pink T-shirt and not anything fancy like a cardigan or a blazer. There is only one shot glass but there are three empty soju bottles. Green as ever, dangerous as ever.

The typing bubble pushes the image upward.

_He’s been uh, spamming us with cryptic messages and one message stood out. I think he’s asking for you._

_How can you say?_

_He typed “whrrs mhynyung”_

_Oh. Do you know where he is?_

_He was with Woojin during dinner, I’m not sure if he’s still with him._

Sungwoon sends a value-adding ‘LOL’ to their group chat before Minhyun closed it. Turns out, the other unread message was from Woojin with a pinned location. He smiles, feeling a little more useful than being an uninteresting salaryman.

\---

He arrives at the small restaurant, staff already clearing up the tables and counting the money in the register. Only one corner is manned and he sees Jaehwan, still moving lazily while he tries to avoid falling on the long seat completely.

Minhyun made his presence known as he sat in front of the drunk man. Jaehwan’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Minhyungie! Why are you here!” Jaehwan is looking at him, a little breathless.

“Jisung hyung said you’ve been telling them cryptic messages again.” Minhyun is already trying to clear the table.

“Yeah, but why you?” He’s head leans to the left, looking like a child curious about how babies are made.

Minhyun almost gasps. “Because you asked Jisung hyung where I was so he thought you needed to see me?”

“Oh!” Jaehwan looks away from him. “I guess I slipped.” He’s pouting.

The bottles are now lined neatly on one side. “What do you mean, Hwannie?”

“I--” Jaehwan lets out an unflattering burp. Minhyun covers his mouth to stop himself from laughing. “I was supposed to confess to you, hyung. Today.”

“Hmmm?”

“Ahhh, hyung. I’ll just do it now, since I’m feeling brave.”

A waiter walks towards them but Jaehwan stops him before he even talks. “Just give me five minutes, waiter-ssi. I’ll just get this over with.” The waiter puts both of his hands up and retreats.

“As I was saying. Minhyun hyung, please look at me.” Jaehwan now rests both of his elbows on the table to support his head when he leaned forward. He’s getting serious. “Don’t be nervous,” says Jaehwan when he sees Minhyun tense up a little, Adam’s apple bobbing in discomfort.

“We’ve known each other for a long time now.” He sniffs in habit before continuing. “In high school, I joined the choir because of you even if my band hated me from ditching them a lot of times for our competitions. You were just so shiny back then, hyung.” Minhyun smiles at the compliment.

“No, you can’t laugh at me hyung!” Jaehwan’s eyebrows knot upon seeing how his hyung is entertained. Minhyun gestures like he was zipping his mouth and he thinks he has four minutes more before the waiter comes back.

“Okay, you were shiny. Untouchable. Uh, what else.” Jaehwan bites his lip in attempt to bring back his train of thought. “And the only thing I thought I could do back then was get to be your acquaintance. I told myself I’d feel like I’ve won the lottery if I became your friend. Which, you know. Became our end game. So I still win!” He raises his fist like he would when cheering for someone in a game. Minhyun feels amused, suddenly thinking if he’s like this when he’s drunk.

“It’s not that I don’t like being your friend but I’ve been here in the friend zone for so long!” Jaehwan’s voice gets louder. He points a finger to Minhyun before starting again. “Oh and in college, I was so happy you applied to my dream uni because that means we could still be friends. You just had to wait for me for a year. Which, you did by the way. You got friendly with others but I'm still within your circle. So kudos to you.” Jaehwan reaches out to get one shot glass but Minhyun was quick to stop him.

He continues. “I got more mature in college, hyung. And I realized that this thing I feel for you isn’t like those temporary crushes or unhealthy infatuations. It’s love. I wasn’t selfish and I was just happy to see you happy.” Jaehwan smiles to himself and leans to the couch. “I guess that's what made me see that this love is real.” Minhyun looks down, too. He feels guilty hearing it, especially from a Jaehwan without control of his inhibitions.

Two minutes more before the waiter comes back.

“And so I waited. I waited if you’d notice my feelings, not that I was actively showing it to you.” Jaehwan looks away again before wiping his tears Minhyun wasn't able to notice before. “For the longest time, I was hoping you’d see how I look at you--because it’s only you I look at.” He sniffs silently. Minhyun can see that Jaehwan was trying to suppress the emotions he was keeping in since they met. “Then a couple of years more, it dawns on me that you don’t see it because you don’t look at me at all.”

“I don’t blame you though, hyung. You may not see me that way now but I confessed today for you to get you attention, to get you to look back at me.” Jaehwan clears his throat. Minhyun sees Jaehwan take in a deep breath, he’s probably taking in all the courage he could muster. “And maybe, you’ll find something there. Maybe not. After that, you could give me your response.” Minhyun hasn't seen Jaehwan look so resigned. 

Minhyun looks directly at Jaehwan and smiles at him, “I could give you my response.”

“Really, hyung?” Jaehwan perks up from his seat.

The waiter is approaching their area so Minhyun puts bills on the table then offers his hand to Jaehwan. Jaehwan looks at it for a few seconds before taking it and they head out of the restaurant.

“In high school, I joined the cheerleading team so I could cheer you on your soccer games.” Jaehwan looks at him, confused, the cold summer breeze messing with his hair. “I enrolled in our university because you’ve told me it’s the only university you’ll apply for.” Jaehwan stops walking, they haven’t reached that far yet. Drunk Jaehwan is a slow walker.

Minhyun cups Jaehwan's cheeks, thumb caressing his smooth skin. He's warm, Minhyun feels like he was holding a cup of hot chocolate. “We got together before my graduation because I looked back at you everytime you look at me. And what you felt real way back then felt real to me too.”

“What are you trying to say, hyung?” Jaehwan is cying again, sloppier this time, the alcohol and the exhaustion take their toll on him. He leans on a brick wall two corners away from the restaurant.

Minhyun steadies him and levels his line of sight to Jaehwan. “What I’m trying to say is that, Kim Jaehwan, we celebrated our third-year anniversary just last month, Jisung calls us an old-married couple, and I can’t believe you’re this drunk from just drinking three bottles of soju."

Jaehwan cries, no, he wails. Minhyun wants to laugh but he’s tearing up instead because he’s realized how much Jaehwan loves him, with or without alcohol. He considers himself lucky, because Jaehwan doesn’t look at anyone else--because it’s Minhyun. It’s always Minhyun. 

Their journey together was long but it still feel so brief. There's so much to do, so much to discover. He wants to Jaehwan to feel his love, in every way possible. 

The younger is still crying his eyes out as he talks. Minhyun could only hear a few words and he’s too emotional right now to make sense of it. A few minutes more and Jaehwan looks up at him, still hugging Minhyun, no plans of letting go. “Do you love me, Minhyun hyung?”

Minhyun swears on his life he won’t forget how Jaehwan looks tonight. It’s too precious.

“Of course, I love you.” Minhyun kisses him on the forehead. He sees that Jaehwan closed his eyes to feel the kiss more. 

“Then, will you marry me?” Minhyun knows Jaehwan is still drunk and he knows when to take the question seriously.

Minhyun hugs him tighter, Jaehwan is still shedding his tears but he’s quieter this time. Minhyun pulls away from the hug to look straight at Jaehwan.

Minhyun raises his hand and shows an engagement ring. Jaehwan looks at his hand, too. It matches.

Jaehwan cries more.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay story time.
> 
> My last trip to Seoul was spontaneous AF. I didn't have an itinerary at all. So one afternoon, I met up with random foreign people hahaha (I swear we were all sorts of nationalities the UN could've convened hahaha)
> 
> We went street food tasting, did political talks, shopped, etc.
> 
> We capped off the night and ate Korean BBQ and drank soju bec were touristy in that level hahaha but then... Someone asked if we wanted to head to a noraebang
> 
> The Filipina in me rejoiced and accepted the invitation as if it was a challenge. Dudes and dudettes, I am not boasting when I say that I got the highest score that night whilst drunk.
> 
> After a week, a Portuguese guy messaged me saying that he remembered me bec he read in an article that Bruno Mars is in Portugal. So I was like "why r u telling me dis" 
> 
> So long story short, apparently, the song I belted out that night was fuckin VERSACE ON THE FLOOR
> 
> and uh, clothes might or might have not come off during the performance. I'll leave it to you to decide hahaha
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/charmandu27)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/charmandu)


End file.
